


Hell's Angel

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Blood and Torture, Brother Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Torture, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets captured by Crowley and tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

"Hello, boys." Crowley smirked, hands in his pockets.

Dean had his gun drawn on the spot where Crowley would be and cocked the gun back before he spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at the King of Hell just as fast as Dean did.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Will you put the bloody guns away?! Damn, I'm trying to talk and not have a gun in my face!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?" Dean growled, his finger dangerously close to pulling the trigger.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Put the guns down and then we can talk!"

Sam looked at Dean then lowered his gun and looked back at Crowley.

Dean was still hesitant, lowering his gun a bit but kept his finger tight on the trigger.

"Thank you," Crowley grumbled.

"Why are you here?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I came for the angel boy right there." Crowley nodded to Dean.

"A-Angel?" Sam looked at Dean.

"He's lying." Dean growled and lifted his gun again, shooting Crowley so hard it made the demon stumble backwards. "Leave." he demanded, cocking the gun back again.

"I liked this suit!" Crowley looked at his jacket then made the guns fly out of their hands and grabbed Dean by the neck, slamming him against the wall and making his wings spread out.

Sam gasped and backed away. "Dean." he whispered.

Dean cried out, his small, brown wings flaring out from being threatened. With Crowley holding him by the throat, there's no poofing away this time. Dean clawed at the demon's too tight grip on his throat, coughing for some kind of air. Dean looked at Sam with a panicked look, eyes pleading for help.

Sam backed away and gulped. He thought his brother told him everything. He looked at Dean with betrayed and somewhat scared eyes.

Crowley looked at Dean. "You are going to come with me, whether you like it or not. You're _my_ angel. Hell's angel and you work for me!"

"I don't think so." Cas grabbed Crowley off of Dean.

Dean coughed and slumped to the floor and quickly hid his wings from view, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Dean watched as Crowley easily threw Cas off. "Cas-" Dean started only to make a struggled choking noise as Crowley grabbed his throat again, eyes threatening to roll back.

Cas grabbed Crowley again and threw him back, standing in front of Dean. "Leave him alone." He glared at Crowley.

Crowley sighed then grabbed Castiel and threw him across the room.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. Scared, bright green eyes were suddenly on Sam. "Do something!" he snapped.

Cas tried to stand but he hit the wall too hard.

Sam grabbed his gun and open fired at Crowley, who disappeared before Sam shot at him. He stopped shooting and looked at Dean.

Dean panted and looked up at his brother. "Sammy, I-" and Dean was gone. Right there, gone. Hell if Dean would work for Crowley. There was no way! When Dean came to again, he was in a cage in a room full of angel sigils. "This has to be a joke..." Dean growled. Dean couldn't even feel Cas anymore. At this point, Dean was panicking.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and looked around.

Cas stood up with the help of Sam and looked around. "Where's Dean?"

"He disappeared right after Crowley did."

"Crowley has Dean. We need to find them." Cas stood up straight, healing himself.

Dean growled and hit his hand against the cage door. "I'm sure as hell not gonna work for you, you bastard!" Dean yelled.

Crowley walked over to the cage. "Yelling and name calling isn't going to help you."

"If you think I'm going to work for you, you have another thing coming." Dean snapped, keeping his wings hidden.

Crowley sighed and pressed a button, electrifying the cage. "I can do this all day!"

Dean screamed in pain, doubling over, shaking so badly that his wings flared out and hid himself. When the shock was gone, Dean panted and fell on his side.

Crowley released the button and watched Dean fall onto his side. "Now, are you going to work for me?" He raised an eyebrow and sat down with the button in his hand.

Dean looked up, hate shining clearly. "It depends..." he said once he got his breath back, trying to calm his muscles from the aftershocks.

"I need you to kill a few angels for me." Crowley propped his feet up on the table. "You know a few of them."

"No." Dean said, his voice rough with refusal. Dean would most definitely _not_ kill "a few angels". Dean just needed to buy some time for Cas and Sam to find him and to stop this torture.

"Suit yourself." Crowley pressed the button and held it there for a few seconds longer then the first time.

Dean screamed in agony again, doubling over. His body and wings were painfully tense, brown wings flaring out.

Crowley released the button. "How about now? I'll give you the list of names for you to go after."

"How about...I give you a big, fat pile of go screw yourself?" Dean hissed, staying propped up on his elbows.

Crowley sighed and pressed the button once more this time, not letting it go. "I'm going to get a yes!"

Dean cried out again, his body shaking. A few moments later, Dean felt weak and lightheaded, feeling close to passing out.

Crowley released the button, knowing and seeing that Dean was weak and unable to move. He stood up, placing the button on the table and opened the cage, walking in. He grabbed Dean by the neck and pinned him against the cage wall. "Are you are going to work for me now?"

Dean grunted and didn't try to struggle. "Go to Hell," he mumbled. "Oh, wait. You're already there." he grinned.

Crowley tightened his grip around Dean's neck and growled. He sighed then let him drop and backed out of the cage, closing and locking it. "Looks like I'll need more to convince you." He sat down and started thinking. "How about your boy? Cas?" He raised an eyebrow.

Visibly, Dean tensed up. "Leave him alone, you dick." he growled, balling his hands up tightly.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and smirked, loving the reaction he got out of Dean. He whistled and the demons brought out Cas.

"Dean!" Cas tried to get free but was weakened from the angel sigils.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, tensing up again but still felt lightheaded. "Crowley, let him go!"

"Not until you agree to work for me." Crowley snapped his fingers, conjuring a crossroads demon. "You kiss the demon if you agree to work for me and I will let little Cassie here go."

Cas struggled to get free only to have the demons pin him to the wall.

"Kiss my ass," Dean growled angrily at the King of Hell. "I'll never agree."

Crowley sighed. "Again, suit yourself."

The demons started torturing Castiel like they did before. "Dean, please!" Cas screamed.

Tears pooled up in his eyes at he suddenly hid himself in his wings, Cas's noises muffled.

"Dean!" Cas sobbed. "Don't you love me, Dean? Please."

Crowley looked at Dean. "Demons have no mercy, they can do this all day and night, Dean. You had better make up your mind before they turn your life-mate into nothing."

Dean tensed up. His own angel mojo was kicking in suddenly. It was as if he could tell between real and not. "That's not Cas." Dean bit out sharply, folding back his wings.

Cas stood up straight then sighed and switched back into a demon.

Crowley growled then pressed the button again. "What does it take for you to say yes?!"

Dean yelled in pain again, doubling over once again and balled his hands up. Dean just wanted to get one damn signal through to Cas. Just one. Was to too hard to ask for. Well, in his current situation, yes.

Crowley looked at Dean. "Having trouble there, Dean?"

Cas looked at Sam. "I think I have a lead."

Dean panted hoarsely when the shock died. "Screw you..." he rasped before blacking out, his body going limp and lax.

Cas looked at Sam. "I have some sulfur over here, Sam."

"Demons," Sam said quietly. "Figures. Crowley wouldn't come alone. He's stupid but not that stupid."

Cas stood up. "He's covered the building in angel sigils."

"Angels are powerless and can't connect with any other angel when surrounded by them," Sam said. "How'd you find him?"

"It's the only place off of my radar, Sam." Cas looked at him.

"Your what?" Sam asked, confused. He shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "I still can't believe he lied to me..."

"Sam." Cas hesitantly put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I don't know why he kept it from you, but right now, we need to save him from Crowley."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Yeah. You're right."

When Dean came to again, he was chained against the wall of the cage with his wings pinned with razor sharp knives again. Knowing how this goes, Dean just stayed still, not wanting to tear a hole in his wings again.

"Come on." Cas walked up to the building and killed a few demons on the way.

Crowley sighed and looked at Dean. "Come on. Let's make a deal."

"No." Dean deadpanned. A sudden scream ripped through him when he felt the daggers drive deeper into both wings, the said ligaments fluttering, and felt blood rolling down his wings. Dean tugged and pulled on his restraints, desperate to get the knives out.

Castiel stopped and felt this pain surge through him. He grabbed Sam's shoulder to brace himself on "We need to hurry."

Crowley looked at Dean "How about now?"

"I know," Sam said, clutching Cas's arm to keep him up. "Do you know where he is? What...what direction?"

"Go die." Dean spat, his voice broken and pained.

Cas pointed in the direction and started walking, using Sam as a brace.

Crowley rolled his eyes and made the daggers go deeper into Dean's wings.

Dean screamed again, his head falling back against the wall with a heavy _thunk_ sound. "Please!" Dean begged. "Please stop! Please!"

"Then work for me!" Crowley stopped.

"Over my dead body!" Dean ground out, panting and relaxing against the wall. Dean tensed up again when Crowley opened the cage door and was approached.

"Oh, I can kill you. But I'll just bring you back again. And again. And again!" Crowley growled.

"Don't flatter yourself." Dean scowled. He suddenly gasped when Crowley's hand was tight on his throat, beginning to feel lightheaded again.

"You idiot! You're going to work for me! Even if I have to kill your little angel boyfriend to do it!" Crowley gripped tighter around Dean's neck.

Cas blasted the door open. "Dean!"

Blood trickled down Dean's mouth, whimpering as the knives were shoved even deeper. All the way to the hilt. The pain and unable to breathe was too much to handle now. Dean's eyes closed and he blacked out for a moment. He needed Cas and now.

"Crowley, get away from him!" Cas growled.

"Afraid not." Crowley made them both hit the wall.

Cas stood up and groaned.

Sam grunted and pulled out his gun, shaking his head clear. Stupid demons...

Crowley smirked. "I'll be back." He disappeared.

Cas ran over to Dean. "Dean?"

Dean took ragged breaths, his wings torn and bloody and his body limp. "C...Cas...?" Dean whispered dryly, feeling Cas hold his face and lift his head carefully.

Cas frowned then pulled the daggers out of Dean's wings and unchained him from the cage. He caught Dean's body as it fell. "Dean..."

Dean's wings lay limp and bloody on the floor as he put all his weight on Cas, no having the strength to put his wings away. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to put them away from how much pain he was in.

Cas whimpered then tried to heal him. He sat up and held Dean's face in his hands gently. "Dean, open your eyes."

Dean made a weak noise, trying but unable to. He was in so much pain right now that he couldn't do a thing on his own. God, he felt so helpless.

Cas tried healing him again, but only took away the pain. "Dean, please. Look at me."

"Mm..." Dean grunted, his wings feeling like a dead weight. Dean kept his eyes closed and head limp on Cas's shoulder.

Cas frowned and held Dean close to him. He knew it was a bad idea, but he swallowed hard and placed his hand on Dean's head. He drained his powers, healing Dean completely, in a huge flash of light. He fell back to the floor, limp.

"Cas?" Dean breathed crawling over to to him. "Dammit, Cas, you shouldn't have done that." he whispered. Dean transported them all back to the motel with Cas in his arms, the holes in his bloody wings still not completely healed.

Cas made a whimper sound.

Dean stroked Cas's hair as he laid Cas down on the couch. "Shh..." he whispered.

Sam looked at Dean. "What did he do?"

"He used to much of his power to heal me." Dean said quietly.

Sam nodded then sat down. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you lie to me?" He looked at Dean.

Dean was quiet. He didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted the holes in his wings gone and for Cas to be alright.

Sam sighed. "Dean, you keep avoiding the question."

Dean kept his back to his brother, stroking Cas's dark hair. He sent some of his own Grace into Cas, giving his strength back.

Cas groaned as the Grace moved inside him.

Sam grumbled.

"Hey, hey," Dean soothed. "Shh...you're alright..." he whispered, hand still on the side of Cas's face.

Cas settled down and passed out.

Sam sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Dean grunted in pain, wincing, when he tried to move a wing. "Sonovabitch..." he hissed.

"You want a beer?" Sam offered.

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to bandage those up?" Sam pointed to Dean's wings. "They need it, man."

"God, please," Dean sighed. "They hurt."

Sam nodded then grabbed some bandaging things and sat down behind Dean. "Alright. Spread 'em." He paused then snorted. "Oh god that sounded so wrong."

Dean laughed softly. "They just feel like a dead weight, man," Dean muttered. "With holes in my wings, it hurts so damn bad..."

"I have no idea how that feels, but let's get this done and maybe they'll feel a bit better." Sam started bandaging up the wings carefully.

Dean sighed, still stroking Cas's hair. "Yeah..." he sighed. "Can you clean up the blood, too?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He began cleaning Dean's wings and making them clean again.

"Thanks," Dean muttered. "I didn't tell you 'cause I was still getting over going to Mom's grave." Dean said suddenly.

Sam sighed. "Fine. You can say that, but it doesn't mean I will forgive you for lying to my face." He then started wrapping the bandages around the wings.

Dean looked over his shoulder. "I didn't lie," Dean muttered. "I told you half of what I was hiding."

"But not all." Sam tightened the bandages a bit.

Dean grunted, shooting Sam a look. "Ease up a little, dude," Dean huffed. "I don't want broken bones."

Sam sighed then finished. "There."

"Thanks." Dean murmured, laying his head on the couch by Cas's arm.

Sam smiled then threw the stuff away.

Staying like that, Dean eventually fell asleep when he felt Cas's hand in his hair. Dean just needed to sleep after everything he's gone through.


End file.
